14 days once
by evilhun
Summary: Main cast: Jungkook, Jimin. Other: Suga, Joonmyun, etc. Jungkook sangat menyukai sesosok Pegasus, ia tak pernah habis berharap tentang Pegasus walaupun tahu Pegasus itu tak nyata bagi banyak orang. Yaoi JiKook/MinKook/KookMin.
1. Chapter 1

"Wah karakter ini indah sekali."

Di saat anak ABG bernama Jeon Jeongguk atau kerap dipanggil Jungkook itu nonton televisi, ia melihat Pegasus, yaitu seekor kuda yang mempunyai sayap seperti malaikat sangat indah. Mungkin ini adalah yang membuatnya jadi terpukau.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan dari orang yang saat ini berada di samping Jungkook, Suga. Ia memiliki usia 4 tahun lebih tua daripada Jungkook. Suga sebenarnya bukan saudara atau temannya, melainkan dia adalah seorang bodyguard.

Orangtua Jungkook tak serumah dengannya. Ayahnya sudah meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan, saat itu sebenarnya beliau kecelakaan bersama Jungkook, tapi Jungkook terselamatkan. Sedangkan ibunya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di luar negeri, saat ini yang tersisa hanyalah anak semata wayang mereka. Sebelum insiden itu terjadi, mereka sudah mempercayakan pada Suga untuk menjaga Jungkook. Suga menyanggupinya, sudah setahun ia menjaga Jungkook meskipun di tengah-tengah itu kuliah menghambatnya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, dia cantik sekali, hyung." Jungkook tersenyum menunjukkan giginya.

Suga mengerti perasaan majikan yang umurnya masih berumur 15 tahun itu. Makhluk itu hanyalah mitos, Jungkook terus memujinya, sampai Suga berpikir mungkin Jungkook berniat ingin memeliharanya.

"Tapi itu hanya mitos... dia tak nyata."

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia bisa menerima jawaban dari Suga, namun ia tetap tak habis berharap tentang keberadaan Pegasus yang sebenarnya tak pernah dibilang 'ada'.

Ia lalu bangkit dari sofa meninggalkan Suga sendiri dan menuju ke kamar tidurnya.

Bodyguardnya tersebut tahu alasan mengapa majikannya tidak lagi mau duduk di sampingnya. Ia pun langsung menuju ke kamar mengikuti majikan mudanya yang sudah duluan ke kamar, lalu menutup pintunya dengan keras.

**Cklek**.

Dengan pelan Suga membuka knop pintu kamar majikannya. Ia mendapati Jungkook yang langsung membelakanginya ketika Suga ingin masuk ke kamar pribadinya. Sang body guard menggeleng sambil tersenyum karena berpikir Jungkook sangat kanakan, ia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau ngambek? Astaga, itu kan hanya hal sepele." Suga bertanya disertai dengan tawa.

Tawa Suga yang memperlihatkan gusinya tersebut di respon oleh Jungkook dengan wajah yang setengah ngambek.

"Sesepele apapun menurutmu, menurutku itu sangat menyindir." Jawab Jungkook tanpa menatap Suga.

Suga masih tertawa, ia berpikir majikannya tersebut masih bisa dibilang sangat kanakan walaupun sudah kelas 1 SMA. Pikirannya masih belum bisa dibilang dewasa.

Jungkook merasa bosan jika terus-terusan begini, ia ingin mencari hiburan. Tapi hiburan di luar pekarangan rumah mereka. Ia juga ingin di tempat yang ramai, karena ia selalu dibawa ke tempat sepi. Suga khawatir Jungkook yang masih belum dewasa tidak bisa menjaga diri, itulah alasannya.

Masih dipikirkan oleh Jungkook tempat yang lumayan ramai namun bisa membuatnya tak mengkhawatirnya bodyguard pribadinya tersebut.

Ia suka menonton, tapi film yang ingin ditontonnya tersebut terlalu lama ditunggu untuk tayang perdana di layar kaca.

_Bioskop._

Itulah yang keluar di pikiran Jungkook langsung. Tapi sebenarnya Jungkook belum pernah sama sekali ke tempat tersebut, dan ini saatnya ia harus mencobanya.

"Hyung, bisakah aku ke bioskop? Ini hari Minggu, dan hari ini aku tak ingin jadi hari yang kosong..."

'Khawatir' adalah yang pertama kali terpikir oleh Suga. Sepertinya sifat over protective nya tersebut perlu sedikit dikurangi karena ia mengerti, sang majikan pasti ingin bebas kemana saja dan bebas berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Tampak Suga yang sedang berpikir, tapi ia langsung menjawab. "Hm... Baiklah, kau mau kutemani?" tawar Suga setelahnya.

Setelah itu, ia langsung terpikir, Jungkook ingin bebas. Itu berarti kali ini ia tak perlu bimbingan dari sang bodyguard. Jadi mungkin Suga berpikir untuk membiarkan Jungkook sendiri disana.

"Tidak, hyung. Tapi terima kasih. Aku ingin mencoba sendirian dulu..." Jawaban Jungkook sangat sama seperti yang dipikir oleh Suga.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Jangan ikuti orang yang memiliki tampang mencurigakan." Suga menasehati layaknya orang tua.

"Sippo, hyung, Jungkook udah besar, hyung jangan khawatir!"

Suga hanya membalas dengan senyuman, dia lalu meninggalkan Jungkook di bioskop dan mencari tempat lain untuk menunggu sang majikan selesai menonton.

**BIOSKOP**

-Jungkook POV

Aku masuk dengan sedikit tegang ke bioskop, tak ada sama sekali yang ku kenal disini. Aku lalu mengambil tempat duduk di belakang karena di depan sudah diambil semua, yah, kesialan berpihak di tanganku untuk saat ini.

Suara teriakan terdengar, apalagi untuk orang di sebelahku. Film yang ku tonton sekarang horror. Memang lumayan seru dan menyeramkan, tapi tak nyaman jika tak ada Suga hyung...

Aku hanya diam, meskipun hantu di layar membuat orang teriak sangat keras. Hmmm, ternyata nonton film di televisi dan bioskop umum TAK BERBEDA SAMA SEKALI.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa diperhatikan seseorang, ku pikir ia akan mengajakku untuk ngobrol.

"Hey, kamu."

Dugaan ku benar ternyata, tapi dia kali ini menyapaku dulu.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Ya, kenapa?"

Sontak aku sedikit terkejut, jarang sekali aku ngobrol sama orang tak dikenal, apalagi di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Filmnya tak seru? Aku saja sampai teriak."

Beberapa saat aku terdiam melihat namja tersebut. Ya... tubuhnya kekar, tangannya berotot, wajahnya juga lumayan. Yang kulakukan hanya menatapnya, disertai dengan keheningan tempat tersebut.

"Hey kau punya telinga tidak ?!"

ASTAGA jantungku hampir copot saat dia meneriaki telingaku, ya kata-katanya membuatku terkejut. Tapi aku berusaha sabar saja.

"Eh, maafkan aku. Iya, filmnya gak serem, aku tak takut sama sekali." ujarku sedikit cepat.

"Haha, kau berani sekali, ya. Aku takut sekali ketika melihat makhluk tersebut muncul di layar."

Aku masih tetap memandangi tubuhnya dari atas ke bawah, dengan tatapan yang menunjukan kata 'WOW'.

"Ku lihat-lihat badanmu bagus, tapi kenapa takut? Sifatmu tak sesuai dengan bentuk tubuhmu yang sangat kekar ini, harusnya kau bisa berani sepertiku karena mereka hanya layar." aku langsung panjang lebar tanpa berpikir.

Ia menghela nafas. "Aku memang begini. Sifatku sangat bertolak belakang pada diriku yang sebenarnya. Bentuk tubuh tak pernah mempengaruhi sifat yang sebenarnya." Ia membalas dengan cukup detil. Tapi aku tetap belum puas dengan jawabannya

Aku terdiam, dan film yang kita tonton pun selesai. Itu memotong pembicaraan kami yang lumayan lama. Semua penonton keluar dari tempat dan pulang ke tempat asal masing-masing. Aku masih penasaran kenapa lelaki bertubuh kekar itu takut pada hantu. Untungnya saja kami keluar bersama, masih ada kesempatan untuk menyanyainya.

"By the way. Apa pengalamanmu menakuti hantu? Kenapa kau nonton juga?"

-Jungkook POV end

Lelaki tersebut sedikit berat rasanya untuk mengatakan kata yang ingin ia jawab.

"Tidak, aku hanya pernah bertemu hantu saat masih kecil dulu." ujarnya berbohong.

"Ah, jadi itu masalahnya? Ya ampun, kau tetaplah harus jadi pemberani dan lupakan hal itu." Jungkook sedikit tertawa, dan seolah percaya dengan alasan tersebut.

"Haha, ya, baiklah. Saatnya aku kembali, aku pulang duluan ya." Ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook melihat namja tersebut pergi.

Jauh...

Jauh...

Dan menghilang.

"HEY AKU BELUM TAU NAMAMU?"

Terlambat, sia-sia Jungkook berteriak keras tapi tak ada respon apapun sama sekali. Lelaki itu sangat membuat Jungkook penasaran dan ia tak tahu alasannya, namun Jungkook berpikir untuk mengacuhkannya saja. Dia memilih jalan untuk menelpon bodyguardnya.

Tak perlu mengeluarkan ponsel lagi, Suga sudah mengejutkannya dengan memegang bahu Jungkook dari belakang.

"Ah hyungie... kau mengejutkan ku saja." ujar Jungkook seraya membalikkan badan yang hampir sama tingginya itu.

Suga hanya memperlihatkan senyumannya yang semanis gula itu sambil memberi isyarat pada Jungkook supaya cepat-cepat masuk ke mobil untuk kembali pulang ke rumah.

Cukup jauh perjalanan dari bioskop sampai ke rumah. Apalagi sekarang jalan sedang macet karena hari Minggu. Hanya terdengar suara klakson dari mobil yang diisi oleh 2 orang tersebut, hening, tak ada suara manusia.

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya, sebenarnya mitos itu nyata atau tidak?" Jungkook memulai pembicaraan dengan nada yang lumayan cepat disertai wajah yang serius.

"You know what? Mitos itu bukan nyata anak kecil." jawab Suga sambil sedikit tertawa mendengar pertanyaan tidak masuk akal Jungkook.

Jungkook merasa sedikit kesal karena dirinya dianggap masih belum dewasa.

Karena Jungkook sangat menyukai Pegasus. Ia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa Pegasus itu tidak ada.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, hyung, umurku sudah 15 tahun sekarang!" ujar Jungkook dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Kau masih kecil, hanya bisa bermimpi-mimpi saja." pertegas Suga. "Dan berharap mitos itu kejadian yang nyata."

"Akan ku buktikan saja kalau impianku yang bersifat mitos itu nyata." jawab Jungkook dengan sangat meyakinkan.

"Terserah."

Sesampai di rumah, Jungkook masih kesal karena dirinya dianggap anak kecil hanya karena berimpi-impi untuk bisa menemukan sesuatu yang dianggap tidak nyata oleh orang lain.

- Jungkook POV

**Pagi, 06.00AM**

Aku terbangun dari tidur yang berlangsung tak sampai 6 jam.

You know what? Aku melihat ada kuda Pegasus di mimpi. Dia spesies yang lumayan... cantik, haha, aku berimpian sekali bisa bersamanya dan menungganginya sampai ke langit ketujuh.

Bodoh sekali.

Aku mencintai sesosok hewan.

Tak nyata pula.

Terus ini apa maksudnya?

Jebal, manusia masih banyak di muka bumi ini, kenapa aku malah memilih untuk tetap menyukai spesies tak nyata itu?

Sudah, jangan dipikirkan.

Aku normal dan akan bahagia bersama sesosok manusia.

Itu pun kalau Tuhan menakdirkannya,

Bagaimana jika tidak?

Lebih baik aku berangkat saja ke sekolah sekarang juga.

Aku menaiki sepeda, karena jaraknya tak jauh dan pagi-pagi juga tidak ada kemacetan, tak susah pula mencari tempat parkiran karena sekolah masih belum banyak murid yang datang.

Aku melihat sesuatu...

Sesuatu yang tak asing bagiku...

Apa itu?

Pegasus...

Ya! Aku terbohongi oleh sepeda milik murid lain!

Sialan, benar-benar sialan sekali. Andaikata itu pegasus asli aku akan mencurinya lalu menungganginya dan tak peduli atas siapa pemiliknya.

Tak penting berada di tempat parkiran, parkiran bukan tempat yang layak untuk memulai pelajaran.

-Jungkook POV end

Dengan cepat, Jungkook berlari menuju kelasnya agar bisa mendapat tempat duduk yang paling depan.

Akhirnya dia dapat duduk dengan teman sebangku yang juga salah satu teman baiknya, Kim Taehyung.

"Jungkook!" sapa Taehyung dengan senyuman yang ramah.

"Eh, hai, Taehyung, kau cepat sekali datangnya. Biasanya tak pernah secepat ini." jawab Jungkook heran.

"Aku... Aku... Aku ingin menunggu seseorang yang belum datang." jawab Taehyung sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Biar kutebak? Kim Seokjin."

Tebakan Jungkook ternyata benar.

Taehyung memang sangat mencintai Seokjin. Seokjin adalah kakak kelasnya yang tampan dan sangat cool. Tapi ada fakta dibalik itu, Seokjin atau biasa dipanggil Jin itu selalu dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Princess' oleh Taehyung, karena Jin sangat menyukai warna pink. Oleh karena itu Jin berhasil menarik perhatian Taehyung dan mereka resmi berpacaran kemarin.

"Kau hebat sekali menebak! Aku baru saja kemarin jadian dengannya..."

Percakapan Jungkook dan Taehyung terpotong karena kedatangan seseorang yang tak asing bagi Taehyung.

"Hey, Taetae..." sapa Jin di depan kelas mereka disertai senyuman.

Taehyung mendengar suara Jin, ia langsung mengalihkan penglihatan kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya."Jin hyung, aku tau kau akan kesini." ujar Taehyung lalu merangkulnya.

"Tak kusangka kau akan berpacaran dengan kakak kelas setampan dia, tapi dia adalah uke bagimu." Jungkook mengatakannya sambil tertawa.

"Kau mengejekku? Bagaimana sendiri denganmu?" Taehyung berkata disertai dengan senyum jahat.

Jungkook melebarkan matanya."Aku? Aku masih belum mau punya pacar." Jawab Jungkook sedikit sendat. "Dan itu juga tidak berarti aku akan berpacaran dengan sesama jenis."

Jin yang heran melihat adik kelasnya ini mencoba menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah, sudah. Taehyungie, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya." Jin lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di kelas.

Tak beberapa lama setelah itu, pelajaran di mulai, semua berjalan dengan sangat datar. Tak ada yang istimewa untuk hari ini. Yang ada hanya kejengkelan lagi karena Jungkook diejek tidak memiliki pacar oleh teman sebangkunya sendiri.

'Mengesalkan sekali hari ini.' batin Jungkook.

Sekarang Jungkook sendiri di koridor kelas. Karena dialah yang mengunci kelas lalu menitipkan kunci kelas tersebut pada satpam sekolahnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Jungkook mendapati guru yang sangat dekat dengannya sejak awal masuk, namanya adalah Kim Joonmyun. Lalu Joonmyun berjalan mendekatinya yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Katakan pada teman sekelasmu. Hari sabtu kita ada field trip, semua murid wajib ikut, ini kegiatan belajar di hutan." Joonmyun berucap secara tiba-tiba.

Jungkook terkejut, belajar ke hutan? Guru kurang kerjaan saja yang memilih hutan sebagai tempat untuk field trip batin Jungkook.

"Kau yakin di hutan? Apa itu tempat yang pantas, guru?"

Raut wajah Jungkook kini berubah menjadi menunjukkan ekspresi tak setuju atau lebih tepatnya tak menyukai. Namun ini adalah ketetapan guru.

"Kami semua guru telah sepakat, murid hanya bisa menerima. Kita akan tinggal di hutan selama 2 hari. Siapkan tenda, pakaian, makanan, dan keperluan lainnya. Kalian harus mengurusnya sendiri, guru hanya mengurus kegiatan belajar kalian nanti." Jelas guru Joonmyun panjang lebar disertai muka yang serius.

"Baiklah guru Kim..." jawab Jungkook dengan nada menolak.

"Good job, aku percayakan padamu!" ujar Joonmyun sambil menepuk sekali punggung Jungkook.

'Padahal sudah terdengar nada yang tak bisa menerima, tapi mengapa Guru Kim tetap mengatakan good job? Astaga.' Kesal Jungkook dalam hati. Kini Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah lalu pulang ke rumah menaiki sepedanya.

Sesampai di rumah, Suga lah yang menyambutnya di teras, setelah itu membantu Jungkook menaroh sepedanya di garasi rumah yang cukup mewah tersebut.

"Hyung, hari Sabtu aku akan field trip selama 2 hari, kau ku tinggal gak papa kan?" Izin Jungkook jauh-jauh hari pada Suga.

Sifat Khawatir Suga menjadi-jadi lagi, ia sebenarnya tak bisa melepaskan Jungkook. Tapi karena hal itu adalah kepentingan sekolah, ia hanya bisa menerima dengan lapang dada.

"Ku percayakan padamu. Temanmu ada banyak, aku yakin kau bisa menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau adalah laki-laki yang pemberani, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang menemaniku di rumah ini, aku akan kesepian jika kau berlama-lama." Nasehat Suga yang panjang lebar, dibalas anggukan yang tegas oleh Jungkook.

**-Hari Sabtu**

Jungkook sudah menyiapkan segala keperluannya mulai dari baju, selimut, sikat gigi, baju hangat, dll. Sekarang dia hanya tinggal pergi, tapi Jungkook masih grogi karena tak ingin hal yang berbahaya menimpanya nanti. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap memberanikan dirinya untuk pergi karena kepentingan sekolah.

Suga melepas Jungkook di depan rumahnya dengan senyuman disertai lambaian tangan.

"Kau jaga diri baik-baik, ya. Semoga sukses!" ujar Suga sedikit teriak karena Jungkook sudah cukup jauh mengayuh sepeda.

"Baik, hyung!" jawab Jungkook sambil tak berhenti mengayuh sepedanya di luar komplek mereka.

Saat perjalanan, masih ada rasa takut yang membebani pikirannya. Namun Jungkook berpikir lebih dalam, ia tak mungkin sendirian ke hutan. Banyak teman yang pasti takut seperti dirinya kalau bahaya akan menimpanya. Meskipun begitu, Jungkook tetap yakin kalau dia akan terselamatkan jika ada hal tak diinginkan terjadi pada dirinya.

TBC

Ini first fanfic ku lagi suka banget sih sama BTS. Meskipun couple mereka bukan officially tapi aku suka banget~~

nanti di chapter selanjutnya banyak anggota boyband lain yang kutaroh :3

Hope you like it readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya update juga~ sebenernya udah lama sih bikinnya, cuma perbaikinnya cukup lama._.

Nah, untuk kali ini mungkin kalian tau siapa yang bakal jadi ukenya Kookie /author gak jelas/

Happy reading!

* * *

**Di sekolah.**

Jungkook memarkir sepedanya beserta menggembok sepedanya lalu menyimpan kunci di ranselnya agar tetap aman, karena satu sekolahan akan pergi menggunakan sebuah Bus.

Semua murid sudah berkumpul di lapangan dan membawa barangnya sendiri.

"Anak-anak, semua berbaris di lapangan!" seru orang yang tak asing bagi para murid. Dia adalah Wu Yi Fan seonsaengnim, guru yang sangat tegas dan pendirian, menurut Jungkook.

"Aku sangat tak suka dengan field trip kali ini, tolong... Andai aku bisa bersama Suga hyung disini."

"Saatnya pembagian kelompok sesuai bus." Sambung guru Wu setelahnya.

'Ini sangat membosankan, apalagi menunggu namaku untuk dipanggil.' batin Jungkook dalam hati.

"Mulai dari pertama, kelompok Pegasus."

Jungkook POV

"Mulai dari pertama, kelompok Pegasus."

Wu Seonsaengnim bilang Pegasus?!

_**Aku harus masuk kelompok ini! **_

"Kim Taeyeon, Hwang Miyoung, Kim Shinyeong, Park Hyojin, Amber Liu, Park Sunyoung, Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong, Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum, Jung Hoseok, Shin Peniel, Jeon Jungkook..."

Tak salah dengar?! Namaku disebut dalam kelompok tersebut? Pegasus nama spesies favoriteku?!

"Dengan pembimbing Kim Joonmyun dan ketua Jeon Jungkook, diharapkan segera masuk ke Bus."

Guru yang sangat sialan, kau membuat kesenangan ku lenyap seketika. Aku sudah bahagia mendapat nama kelompok sesuai spesies favorit ku yang tak nyata, tapi kau malah mengacaukannya dengan menunjukku sebagai ketua? Kau pikir aku memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar? Kau pikir aku hebat dalam mengatur? Atau kau memilih asal? Apa boleh buat.

Aku sebagai ketua mengatur barisan yang lainnya bersama Kim seonsaengnim. Semua sudah tertata rapi. Di Bus, aku duduk bersama Kim seonsaengnim di barisan paling depan karena kami lah yang mengurus semuanya.

Perjalanan dimulai dengan sangat panjang, aku hanya membuang rasa bosanku dengan mendengar lagu favoriteku menggunakan earphone dan menatap jendela agar tidak bosan.

-Jungkook POV end

Joonmyun melihat muridnya tersebut yang dari tadi hanya diam bersama dengan earphone yang menempel di telinganya.

"Kau kenapa diam saja?" ujar Joonmyun pada Jungkook yang terdiam.

Merasa ada yang mengajaknya berbicara, Jungkook lalu melepas earphone nya dan memberi respon pada Joonmyun.

"Tidak, Kim seonsaengnim, aku bosan karena perjalanan ini sangat memakan waktu."

Joonmyun tanpa sengaja melihat HP Jungkook yang berwallpaper foto Pegasus.

"W-wallpapermu..."

"Kenapa, guru?" Jungkook memotong dengan bertanya.

"Tidak, itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Joonmyun menjawab dengan raut wajah yang disertai dengan senyum kesedihan.

Jungkook heran, dan ingin bertanya. "Kim seonsaengnim? Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat bersedih..." kata Jungkook sambil menenangkan Joonmyun.

Joonmyun menghela nafasnya. "Aku teringat pada anak dan istriku. Anakku menghilang, bersama dengan istriku. Dia sama sepertimu, sangat menyukai Pegasus." Joonmyun teringat kejadian lama bersama anak dan istri yang amat disayanginya lalu menitikan air matanya.

"Kim seonsaengnim... maafkan aku, jangan bersedih, aku yakin anak dan istrimu masih sangat sayang padamu... dirinya hilang belum tentu cintanya hilang." Jungkook berusaha membuat Joonmyun berhenti bersedih lalu ia segera mengeluarkan tisu dari ranselnya dan memberikannya kepada gurunya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, nak. Kau membuatku sedikit tenang sekarang." lalu Joonmyun memeluk murid yang lebih tinggi daripadanya itu dan kembali tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, guru. Sebenarnya aku memasang wallpaper ini karena aku sangat mencintai spesies tersebut." ujar Jungkook sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Saat Joonmyun belum berkata apa-apa, Jungkook lalu bertanya lagi. "Guru, aku ingin bertanya. Salahkah jika aku mencintai spesies ini?"

Joonmyun tersenyum pada muridnya. "Tentu tidak. Kau tau? Cinta itu apa adanya. Cinta itu tak peduli apapun kekurangan dengan makhluk yang dicintainya. Baik penyuka sesama jenis, atau spesies yang bukan manusia."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk paham. Berpikir bahwa dia tetap mencintai apa yang dicintainya sekarang walaupun dia tau Pegasus itu tidak ada.

"Sebaiknya kau berusaha mencapai apa yang ingin kau capai, aku mendukungmu, nak."nasehat Joonmyun lalu mengusap punggung muridnya tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau cari hiburan saja sekarang, perjalanan masih panjang."

"Baiklah, guru." obrolan mereka berakhir sampai disitu.

'Guru Kim, aku akan menuruti kata-katamu. Hal yang ku pikirkan bukanlah mimpi. Aku harus berusaha membuatnya jadi nyata!' batin Jungkook.

Jalan demi jalan mereka lewati selama berjam-jam. Tak terasa tujuan sudah di depan mata, di hutan yang lumayan ramai dengan pohonnya.

Kini bus kelompok Pegasus berhenti bersama bus milik kelompok lainnya. Saatnya mereka turun dari bus dan membawa barang pribadi masing-masing.

"Semuanya, ayo keluar! " Joonmyun memerintah.

-Jungkook POV

Demi apa? Ini tempat yang sangat ngeri bagiku...

Hutan yang lumayan liar dengan hewan yang ada di dalam situ tak kalah liar.

Sebenarnya ini field trip atau tempat pembantaian?

Oke, 'Pasrah' adalah jalan terbaikku, aku sebagai ketua hanya bisa mengatur para teman-temanku yang masih tertidur di dalam bus.

Malam telah tiba, kelompok Pegasus harus mencari tempat sendiri untuk membangun sebuah kemah. Kami memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari kelompok lain agar kerusuhan kami tak mengikut sertakan mereka juga. Ya... secara kebetulan sekali, Guru Wu memasukkan semua orang yang suka ribut dalam satu kelompok, wkwk.

Semua sudah beres, terlebih aku yang paling banyak membereskan tenda para teman-temanku. Ya, aku tak tau kenapa dengan masuk kelompok Pegasus semangatku jadi meningkat walaupun aku tau tempat ini menyerupai hutan Belantara...

"Kita kekurangan kayu bakar untuk penghangatan, Jungkook, kau sebagai ketua harus mencarinya!" Joonmyun memerintahkan.

Aku? Kenapa harus aku? Ya, aku tau aku ketua, tapi tak harus sampai segininya...!

"Aku?" aku bertanya untuk diriku sendiri.

"Iya, kamu, kau kan pemberani?"

Mudah sekali Guru Kim mengatakan aku 'Pemberani' dengan lidahnya. Ini sudah sekian kali aku berkata 'Pasrah' dalam hati. Mau gimana lagi? Ini juga untuk keperluan orang lain. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus mencarinya.

Aku mencari kayu bakar sendirian sepanjang jalan dengan hanya penerangan senter. Sampai sejauh ini aku hanya mendapati pohon utuh, tak ada sama sekali kayu yang bisa diambil untuk menjadi penghangatan.

Dalam hitungan detik, suasana sangat gelap. Kenapa tiba-tiba penerangan sudah tiada?

Aku seakan seperti orang buta untuk kali ini.

Astaga...

Ternyata senternya mati saat tanganku masih belum meraba satu pun kayu bakar.

Sialan. Bagaimana bisa aku mencari kayu bakar kalau senternya tak berenergi lagi?

Dan sialannya lagi, sekarang aku dimana? Aku sudah terpisah sangat jauh daripada kelompok dan Guru Kim. Mereka dimana? Aku tadi lewat jalan mana saja?

Ya, Tuhan! Tolong diriku!

-Jungkook POV end

Jungkook hanya berjalan tanpa tau arah dan berharap bisa menemui teman-teman sekelompoknya. Angin malam sangat membuatnya makin merinding apalagi tak ada penerangan sama sekali di tempat yang terbilang ngeri tersebut.

Jungkook merasa kini langkahnya bukan berada di sebuah tanah hutan lagi.

Dan...

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Jungkook bukan karena menemui makhluk halus atau sejenisnya yang bisa membuat orang berteriak sangat nyaring.

Melainkan dia terjatuh ke jurang yang sangat dalam.

Sementara itu di kelompok Pegasus

"Jungkook-ssi lama sekali" keluh Taemin.

"Dia kan yang termuda disini, pasti dia kesusahan mencarinya." Taeyeon menyambung.

"Kalau dia yang termuda, mengapa harus dia yang menjadi ketua? Bukankan itu sangat berbahaya?" Hoseok menyambung kembali dan berfirasat buruk.

"Guru Kim! Aku punya firasat buruk pada Ketua!" panik Luhan pada Joonmyun.

Joonmyun memiliki firasat yang sama seperti Hoseok dan panik seperti Luhan. Jungkook masih kecil, ia pikir masih belum terlalu dewasa untuk mengatur orang yang ada di kelompoknya yang semuanya lebih tua daripada dirinya sendiri.

Untuk saat ini Joonmyun sangat panik, namun ia tak memperlihatkan kepanikannya. Mengetahui murid yang dekat dengannya tersebut tak kembali ke tempat membuat perasaannya sangat resah.

"Sekarang, aku akan mencarinya, Sehun, bisa kau temani aku?" pinta Joonmyun pada murid namja bermuka dinginnya tersebut.

Sehun menatapnya, ia merespon sambil melebarkan matanya. Namun murid yang dingin tersebut tetap menerimanya. "Aku mau, tapi bawa Luhan, ne? Aku tak ingin terpisah darinya." jawab Sehun sambil merangkul Luhan.

Joonmyun hanya menggeleng, tapi dia tetap meng-iya-kan kata-kata Sehun.

-Joonmyun POV

Hoseok mungkin benar, mengapa Jungkook yang terpilih sebagai ketua? Padahal Jungkook masih terlalu muda, bahkan yang termuda diantara kami.

Aku harus mencarinya di berbagai tempat, sebentar lagi sudah mau Subuh, jadi penerangan alami sedikit membantu pencarian.

"Jungkook, kau dimana?" teriakku yang hanya bisa memanggil ke segala arah.

Tak ada yang merespon panggilanku satupun, yang terdengar hanya suara hewan-hewan kecil dan hentakan kakiku bersama dua murid yang menemaniku berjalan.

"Guru Kim!" panggil Sehun seperti menemukan sesuatu.

Aku langsung melihat sesuatu yang ditemui oleh Sehun. Sebagai guru yang dekat dengan Jungkook, sangat tak asing melihat benda itu. Kalung, berbandul pegasus.

"Kalung ini bagus sekali." ujar Luhan ketika melihat kalung tersebut.

"Ini milik Jungkook." aku berkata spontan tanpa berpikir.

Sehun dan Luhan melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut. Mereka langsung bertanya-tanya satu sama lain tentang kalung yang ternyata milik Jungkook.

"Berarti dia menghilang? Masa hanya ada kalung disini?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada yang sendat.

"Disini ada jurang, Luhannie. Hati-hati." Sehun memperingatkan sambil mencegah tubuh Luhan agar tidak terjatuh ke jurang.

Sontak yang ada di pikiranku adalah, apakah Jungkook terjatuh? Atau tidak?

Tapi jika tidak, tak ada kemungkinan kalung ini terlepas. Kalung ini terlepas dalam keadaan talinya putus, bukan dalam keadaan yang utuh.

Mungkin lebih baik yang kulakukan adalah mencari Jungkook kebawah sambil berpikir dia masih hidup atau tidak.

"Kalian bisa menemani aku ke bawah?" pintaku pada kedua muridku.

"Ke bawah jurang? Aku tidak mau, Guru." jawab Luhan dengan muka sedikit takut.

"Aku ikut Luhan." Sehun mengikuti.

Murid kelas kepala, mereka tak mau membantu untuk menemukan ketua kelompok mereka sendiri, hah? Baiklah, aku sebagai guru hanya bisa bertanggung jawab pada muridku yang menghilang dan tak kembali tersebut.

Sehun dan Luhan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di tempat di temukan kalung tersebut, kalung itu aku yang pegang sekarang.

Langkah demi langkah ku lewati, sampai akhirnya aku sampai kebawah. Untung saja ini sudah pagi, aku tak perlu penerangan untuk mencari di tempat yang gelap jika malam hari ini. Ku harap aku dapat menemukan muridku tersebut dalam keadaan selamat.

Tak ada tanda kehidupan manusia disini...

Kosong, hanya ada pohon dan tumbuhan lainnya yang terlihat.

Jungkook...

Apa mungkin dia...?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin, t-tapi... dia benar-benar tidak ada disini.

Lalu kalung ini bagaimana? Tak mungkin. Jika Jungkook menghilang jauh dari benda ini, dia pasti berada disini...

Apakah aku guru yang jahat baginya? Atau sang Kepsek yang memilihnya menjadi ketua lebih jahat lagi?

Sudahlah, aku yang lebih merasa bersalah daripada siapapun. Aku yang pertama kali menyuruhnya untuk mencari kayu bakar, tapi hasilnya tetap tidak dapat. Sia-sia aku menyuruh Jungkook jika akhirnya seperti ini.

Aku hanya berharap Jungkook selamat, karena dialah murid yang paling dekat denganku. Dia murid kesayanganku, seperti anak walaupun kami hanya bertemu di Sekolah.

Aku melihat ada banyak tumbuhan bunga disitu, aku memetiknya dan meletakkannya di tempat kemungkinan Jungkook terjatuh, lalu berdo'a agar Sang Tuhan bisa menjaga Jungkook dengan baik jika dia tak tau arah.

Aku mengepal kedua tanganku menjadi satu, lalu memulai do'a. "Tuhan, tolonglah Kau jaga muridku itu, dia masih muda. Ku harap dia bisa kembali karena kehendakmu dalam keadaan selamat dan tidak hilang ingatannya."

Aku hanya bisa berharap Tuhan mendengar dan mengabulkan do'aku untuk muridku tersebut.

Dengan hati yang belum tenang, aku pergi dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berlinang air mata karena aku tak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan Jungkook sama sekali, hanya ada kalung di atas jurang dan aku menyimpan kalung ini agar bisa menjadi kenang-kenangan jika muridku tersebut tak akan kembali lagi.

-Joonmyun POV end

Setelah mencari dan tak mendapatkan muridnya yang hilang tersebut, Joonmyun kembali ke tempat dimana kelompok Pegasus berkumpul. Disana hanya ada Sehun, Luhan, Hoseok, Taeyeon dan Amber. Mereka seperti terkejut karena Joonmyun kembali hanya sendirian dengan raut wajah yang sangat mencemaskan.

"Guru Kim, Dimana ketua?" Amber sebagai orang pertama yang bertanya.

"Aku telah menduganya." Hoseok seakan tau apa yang akan dijawab oleh Joonmyun.

Yang lain hanya terkejut, ada juga yang berduka, seperti mengganggap kalau ketua mereka sudah tiada. Padahal Joonmyun tak berkata sepatah katapun untuk menjelaskan apa yang dia lakukan di lokasi tersebut. Joonmyun langsung duduk sendiri di atas tanah dan menangis.

Tak terasa 2 hari telah berlalu. Semua murid sudah menyiapkan barang masing-masing. Tapi tak ada yang mau membereskan barang-barang milik Jungkook. Hanya tenda Jungkook beserta barang-barangnya yang belum dibereskan.

"Hey kalian, tak adakah yang bisa merapikan tenda milik Jungkook?" Joonmyun bertanya pada semua muridnya.

"Bukan tanggung jawab kami." Zelo menjawab sendiri.

Yang lain tak menjawab seakan setuju dengan jawaban singkat dari sang murid yang memiliki badan tertinggi tersebut.

Joonmyun menghela nafas pasrah. Berpikir bahwa semua murid menyalahkannya dan sesuai yang dikatakan, dia yang bertanggung jawab dan dia juga yang membereskan barang milik Jungkook dengan hati yang sangat dipenuhi dengan kesabaran.

Semua sudah siap. Joonmyun yang membawa barang berlebih adalah yang paling lambat masuk ke Bus. Canggung dengan murid lain yang tak tau apa itu kebaikan seorang guru. Kini semua akan kembali ke Seoul, namun tanpa Jungkook. Tak ada yang mengetahui hal ini kecuali Joonmyun, teman sekelompok, dan murid lain yang sekelas dengan Jungkook. Mereka akan merahasiakan keberadaan Jungkook yang menghilang, meskipun begitu, Joonmyun tetap memberitahu Suga agar ia tak bingung menunggu Jungkook yang sudah lama tak kembali walaupun berakhir dengan kekhawatiran yang amat mendalam.

Sementara itu...

"Aduh, tubuhku sakit sekali." Keluh seorang pemuda sambil memegang kepalanya untuk bangkit dari tempat yang dia tiduri.

-Jungkook POV

"Aku dimana? Bukannya aku sedang bersama guru dan temanku? Mengapa aku berada disini? Siapa yang membawaku kesini?"Aku bertanya-tanya meskipun aku tau takkan ada yang menjawabnya sambil menahan sakit yang merasuki badanku.

Saat ini aku berada di dalam sebuah rumah, rumah ini mewah sekali, apakah benar ada rumah semewah ini di dalam hutan? Hukum alam yang terbilang mustahil. Ku yakin pasti ada pemiliknya, dan pemiliknya pasti orang yang sangatlah kaya.

Aku berjalan ke jendela untuk melihat keluar meskipun kakiku sedikit terasa terkilir untuk memastikan tempat aku berada.

Diluar gelap,di balik jendela aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain langit malam disertai bintang yang berkelap-kelip, cukup indah untuk dipandang. Dan sepertinya bulan purnama akan muncul sekarang. Kali ini bulan purnama akan terlihat sangat cantik karena ditemani oleh banyak bintang yang selalu ada di dekatnya.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa kesini... tempat ini bagus sekali, aku bahkan tak tau siapa pemiliknya."

Tunggu dulu, aku tak tau pemiliknya?

Mungkin aku harus mencarinya sampai ketemu.

Aku mencari kemanapun tak ada manusia atau makhluk lain yang menunjukkan diri, meski kaki ini terkilir aku tetap mengusahakannya untuk berjalan. Jika ia tak ada di dalam, pasti ia sekarang sedang di luar rumah.

Aku memilih keluar dari pintu depan rumah tersebut untuk keluar mencari ke halaman dan berharap menemukan siapa saja yang mungkin berada di sekitar tempat aku di selamatkan.

Dan..

Aku menemukannya.

* * *

TBC

Review jangan lupa reader~~

Semangatin aku juga ya buat ngelanjutin ceritanya^^

Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf ya di chapter 2 ku tulis ada ukenya, tapi sebenernya ukenya ada di chapter ini, serius deh aku gak boong._.

Happy reading!

* * *

Tapi ia bukanlah sesosok manusia yang sama sepertiku.

Sangat jauh dari dugaanku...

Dan bahkan mungkin tak ada yang percaya aku melihatnya...

Dari kejauhan...

Seperti sedang di Surga melihatnya...

Itu _Pegasus._

Cantik sekali...

Dia berwarna putih mempunyai sayap serta memiliki rambut dan ekor dengan warna yang sama, warna-warni berkelip seperti glitter. Ia sangat terlihat terang, sehingga meskipun cahaya malam sangat gelap hanya ditemani bulan dan bintang, makhluk tersebut masih bisa terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

Aku takjub sekali melihatnya. Apa aku tak salah lihat? Apakah Suga hyung akan mengejekku lagi?

Haha, kali ini aku yang menang~

Aku mencoba mendekatinya dengan mengendap-endap, semakin dekat dan... aku membelai bulu kepalanya yang sangat lembut. Ternyata dia sedang tidur, maka itu dia tak sadar aku sedang membelainya.

Aku tak ingin kembali ke kamar, aku ingin tetap disini.

Meskipun angin malam yang dingin menusuk kulitku hingga aku hanya bisa merasakan hawa yang sangat dingin di dalam tubuhku.

Aku enggan untuk pergi...

-Jungkook POV end

Pagi telah tiba, Jungkook tertidur di halaman. Setelah beberapa saat dia terbangun dan tak mendapati Pegasus tersebut serta melihat rumah mewah yang kemarin menjadi tempat diselamatkan, menjadi seperti gubuk.

"Kenapa jadi begini? Bu-bukannya kemarin ada Pegasus dan rumah mewah?" Jungkook bingung sendiri setelah bangun tidur dan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau jangan heran, semua indah pada waktunya." Secara tiba-tiba ada manusia yang membalas pertanyaannya.

"Kau siapa? Dimana pegasus itu? Siapa pemilik rumah ini?" Jungkook terkejut, tapi bukan terkejut karena pegasus itu tak ada, tapi terkejut karena orang yang dilihatnya tersebut seperti pernah dia kenal.

"aku tau kau akan terkejut melihatku. Kenalkan, aku Jimin, umurku 17 tahun, akulah pemilik gubuk ini." Jimin memperkenalkan diri lalu mengulurkan tangan.

'Wajahnya memukau. Nama yang bagus, Jimin.' Batin Jungkook dalam hati.

"Aku... Jungkook, dan aku 15 tahun." Ujar Jungkook sambil membalas uluran tangan. "sepertinya aku mengenalmu." Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"bioskop." Jimin hanya membalas singkat.

*flashback*

"Hey, kamu." sapa seseorang yang duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Ya, kenapa?" Jungkook menjadi sedikit terkejut, karena orang tersebut tak dikenal Jungkook

"Filmnya tak seru? Aku saja sampai teriak."

Jungkook mengingat kalau orang yang dikenalnya tersebut memiliki tubuh yang kekar dan berotot.

"Hey!"

"Eh, maafkan aku. Iya, filmnya gak serem, aku tak takut sama sekali." ujarku sedikit cepat.

"Haha, kau berani sekali, ya. Aku malah takut banget."

"Ku lihat-lihat badanmu bagus, tapi kenapa takut? Sifatmu tak sesuai dengan bentuk tubuhmu yang sangat kekar ini, harusnya kau bisa berani sepertiku karena mereka hanya layar." aku langsung panjang lebar tanpa berpikir.

"Aku memang begini. Sifatku sangat bertolak belakang pada diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku pengalaman, karena sesuatu."

*flashback end*

Jungkook mengingat semuanya. Tak ada sesuatu yang terlupakan dari bagian situ.

"Aku mengingatmu. Kau yang teriak-teriak ketika kita di bioskop." Jungkook mengatakan hal yang diingatnya saat itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Inilah alasan mengapa aku takut. Aku tersegel di daerah ini dan aku takut sendirian, tapi untungnya tempat ini tak pernah ku temui hantu. Akhirnya aku melihatmu yang terjatuh di jurang, aku menolongmu dan memberi perban pada kepala dan tanganmu yang berdarah-darah. Lalu kau akhirnya terbangun setelah selama 3 hari." Jimin menjelaskan secara panjang lebar.

Jungkook memahami yang dikatakan Jimin meskipun kepalanya yang sakit masih mencoba untuk mencerna perkataannya. Jiminlah yang menolongnya dari kejadian jatuh itu.

"Aku tak tau harus membalas apa, tapi terima kasih." Jungkook menunduk 90 derajat pada Jimin.

Jungkook masih menatap lelaki tersebut dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, dia mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana panjang layaknya anak remaja laki-laki yang tinggal di perkotaan. Ya, seperti saat dia pertama kali menemui Jimin. Tubuhnya kekar, berotot, serta mereka memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama, namun Jungkook lebih tinggi. Jungkook masih penasaran kenapa Jimin tersegel disini dan bagaimana bisa dia ke Bioskop?

"Aku ingin bertanya. Kau darimana? Bagaimana bisa kau tersegel disini? Bagaimana bisa kau menyelamatkanku? Dan bagai mana bisa kau ke Bioskop jika kau tak bisa keluar dari sini?" Jungkook memberi pertanyaan penasarannya, dan berharap Jimin bisa menjawab semuanya.

"Hm aku akan menjawabnya. Aku hanya orang biasa sama sepertimu, tapi orang tuaku ternyata punya kutukan dari keturunannya. Aku tersegel disini karena orang tuaku sedang bermasalah lalu mengorbankan aku dan aku yang mendapat kutukannya, tapi kutukan itu hanya datang di saat tertentu. Aku menyelamatkanmu ketika aku mendengar teriakan dari tempat yang tak jauh dari sini, ketika melihat kepala dan tanganmu berlumuran darah, aku mengobatinya. Kalau tentang bioskop itu... aku diberi sekali kesempatan untuk keluar dari sini dan berinteraksi dengan makhluk lain, tapi aku hanya bertemu denganmu yang bisa kuajak ngobrol." Jimin menjelaskan dengan lengkap dan ceritanya sangat panjang.

Jungkook yang dari tadi mendengarkan lalu mengangguk paham mendengar jawaban yang sangat panjang lebar Jimin. Namun, Jungkook tak bertanya apa kutukan yang diberikan pada Jimin. Sebenarnya Jungkook penasaran, namun ia berpikir dua kali, menurutnya mungkin itu sebuah privasi dan Jimin tak akan mengatakannya.

Di tengah-tengah itu Jungkook tiba-tiba teringat dengan pegasus tersebut. Dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Jimin tentang pegasus yang ditemuinya kemarin.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kau tau tidak ada pegasus disini?" Jungkook bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit sendat.

Jimin langsung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kau melihat?" Jimin bertanya balik.

"Ya, aku melihatnya sungguh. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Kau akan menemuinya _14 hari lagi_."

'14 hari lagi? Bukankah itu sangat lama? Apa aku bisa pulang untuk menunggu waktu selama 14 hari tersebut? Aku ingin sekali bisa melihat pegasus tersebut dan menungganginya...' batin Jungkook dalam hati.

"Aku akan menunggunya." Ujar Jungkook dengan sangat penuh keyakinan hati.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu bertanya, "Apa kau yakin akan menunggu? Pegasus itu hanya muncul 14 hari sekali, dan raut wajahmu menunjukkan kalau kau sangat ingin menemuinya, hm."

Jungkook tertawa. "Kau mencemburui ku?"

Jimin memasang muka masam.

"Cih, aku mencemburui mu? Masa bodoh." lalu Jimin membuang muka.

'Dia laki-laki. Tapi kupikir wajahnya cantik, apalagi saat memasang wajah yang sedang ngambek begitu, hahaha.' Batin Jungkook sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Kau imut sekali." Jungkook mencubit pipi kiri Jimin dengan tangan kanannya.

Jimin kesakitan karena Jungkook mencubit pipinya dengan cukup keras lalu melepaskan tangan Jungkook di pipinya.

"Sakit sekali." Jimin lalu mendorong tubuh Jungkook tapi tak sampai terjatuh.

Jungkook hanya tertawa setelah melihat lelaki bertubuh kekar tersebut ternyata sifatnya seperti perempuan jika sedang ngambek ataupun marah.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka bercanda ria, perut Jungkook terasa mulai lapar. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke gubuk tersebut, Jimin hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dan tanpa disangka...

Ini bukanlah sebuah gubuk,

Ini rumah mewah sama persis yang ditempati oleh Jungkook ketika dia terbangun.

Jungkook berhenti ketika berada di ruang tamu tempat tersebut sambil ternganga diam melihat isi rumah tersebut karena ini 100 persen sangat berbeda daripada yang dilihat dari luar.

"Kau jangan mengherankan ini..." Jimin datang sambil memperingatkan Jungkook yang ternganga di dalam rumah tersebut.

Jungkook tak mendengarkan apa yang Jimin katakan, dia masih terus memandangi tempat tersebut dengan ternganga.

Jimin menggoyangkan tangan di depan wajah Jungkook untuk memastikan Jungkook masih tersadar dari takjubannya atau tidak.

"Hello..." Jimin masih menggoyangkan tangannya.

Jungkook lalu tersadar dari lamunannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu mendapati Jimin yang berada di dekatnya sambil menatapnya.

"Hey" Jimin memiringkan kepala sambil tetap menatap Jungkook.

'Astaga, dia makin terlihat cantik kalau menatap seperti itu.' Batin Jungkook ketika melihat Jimin menatap di sebelahnya dengan sangat dekat. Jimin melihat Jungkook yang hanya sebentar tersadar, lalu memasang raut wajah bengong sambil menatap dirinya yang sedang berada di samping Jungkook.

'Tapi mungkin perasaanku memilih untuk lebih menyukai seekor Pegasus yang indah kemarin.'

"Hey!" Teriak Jimin yang membuat Jungkook kembali tersadar.

"Eh, maafkan aku." Jungkook tersadar lalu menggosok-gosok telinganya karena teriakan Jimin sangatlah terbilang keras, seperti saat bertemu di Bioskop.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya kembali seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi

"Kau lapar, kan? Ayo makan. Kau duduk di meja makan saja." Jimin memotongnya.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju meja makan letaknya tak jauh dan tak jadi mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Karena perutnya memang sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

Ia lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. Dan menunggu Jimin yang mungkin akan kembali dengan membawa sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan dahaganya.

Tak sampai 10 menit menunggu, Jimin sudah datang bersama nampan di tangannya diisi dengan sup dan piring yang hanya berjumlah 1.

"Kenapa piringnya hanya satu? Kau tak mau makan?" Jungkook bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada Jimin.

Jimin nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Jungkook, cukup lama otaknya mencerna tentang apa yang ingin dia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook.

"hey? Kau mendengarku tidak?" Jungkook yang merasa pertanyaannya tak langsung dijawab lalu kembali bertanya pada Jimin yang sedang berpikir.

Jimin akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku tak lapar, aku tidak ingin makan pagi. Aku lebih suka makan di saat sedang malam saja, haha." Jimin menjawab sambil sedikit tertawa.

Jungkook hanya bisa percaya dengan apa yang Jimin katakan meskipun Jungkook masih curiga dari ekspresi yang diberikan dari Jimin padanya.

Setelah itu Jungkook lalu memakan sup yang menurutnya cukup lezat tersebut, dan Jimin hanya duduk bersebrangan dengan Jungkook di meja makan sambil melirik ke Jungkook.

Tak lama bagi Jungkook untuk menghabiskan makanan, lalu dia meminum segelas air putih yang sudah di sediakan di meja tersebut sampai habis. Jungkook sudah merasa puas, dia tak tau harus berkata apa pada Jimin atas kebaikannya meskipun belum berjalan dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Terima kasih makanannya, aku suka." Jungkook berkata sambil tersenyum pada Jimin.

"Oh ya? Sama-sama, terima kasih kembali karena sudah memujinya." Balas Jimin dan juga membalas senyum dari Jungkook.

Saat ini Jungkook sekarang sedang berpikir. Dia ingin kembali namun juga tak ingin meninggalkan tempat tersebut, bahkan dia tak tau sekarang sedang berada dimana. Dia ingin sekali lagi menemui kuda pegasus yang dilihatnya kemarin malam. Namun, Jimin mengatakan pegasus itu hanya muncul 14 hari sekali.

'bukankah itu sangatlah lama?' Jungkook berpikir dalam hati.

Jungkook ingin bertanya pada Jimin cara untuk kembali, dan Jungkook akan kembali lagi ke tempat tersebut. Namun Jungkook berpikir lagi, apa bisa dia kembali ke sini 14 hari lagi?

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Jungkook langsung berbicara di tengah keheningan meja makan.

"Apa?" Jimin menjawab dengan pertanyaan singkat.

"Aku ingin kembali ke tempat tinggal asalku. Aku akan balik 14 hari lagi untuk menemui pegasus itu. Bisakah kau memberi tahuku dimana jalan keluar?"

Jimin mencerna pertanyaan Jungkook. Dan sedang memikirkan cara agar Jungkook bisa keluar dari tempat yang tersegel itu.

Tapi Jimin baru ingat, tempat ini hanya tersegel untuk dirinya. Bukan untuk orang lain, jadi Jimin akan memberi tau Jungkook cara agar Jungkook bisa pergi dari tempatnya itu.

"Kau hanya perlu meninggalkan daerah rumahku ke arah utara, kau akan menemui tempat dimana kau terjatuh." Jimin menjawab dengan singkat namun masih bisa dimengerti oleh Jungkook.

"Begitu saja? Ku pikir rumahmu jauh dari tempat kejadian itu." Jungkook menghela napas lega karena dia tak perlu jalan jauh-jauh untuk menemukan tempat yang masih ia ketahui letaknya.

Jimin hanya menyangga wajah dengan tangan kanannya di atas meja dengan muka yang datar.

"Kapan kau akan pergi?"

Jungkook lalu menatapnya. "Besok, aku harus tetap sekolah untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku." Jawab Jungkook, lalu dia menanyai Jimin balik "Kau tak sekolah?"

Jimin sesungguhnya tak tahu apa itu 'Sekolah', sudah 9 tahun Jimin tersegel sendirian dan tak ingat apa-apa dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum ia tersegel dalam jangka waktu yang terbilang sangat lama.

"Tidak. Aku membesarkan diriku sendiri di tempat ini. Aku tak pernah sebelumnya berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain kau." Jimin menjawab dengan jawaban yang kurang bisa dimengerti Jungkook.

'Aku bingung. Dia manusia atau apa? Sekolah tidak, mengenal orang tidak. Tapi dia punya rumah yang semegah ini dengan hanya tinggal 'Seorang Diri'.' Batin Jungkook setelah mendengar jawaban dari Jimin.

"Oh iya, perbanmu kepala dan tanganmu jangan di lepas dulu ya. Itu sangat penuh dengan darah pada saat kau terjatuh. Akan infeksi jika dilepas, tunggu sekitar seminggu lagi lukamu akan hilang." Jimin memperingatkan Jungkook yang kepala dan tangannya masih dibalut oleh perban.

'Dia bahkan pintar juga, sepertinya dia berbakat dalam kedokteran. Tapi kepintaran itu ada pada dirinya tanpa pendidikan sekolah?' Jungkook masih bingung dan sangat bingung dengan makhluk penolong yang berada bersamanya sekarang.

"Aku janji akan kembali kesini. Tapi kau jangan menyembunyikan pegasus itu dari aku, ne?" Jungkook memerintahkan Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafas dengan sangat malas.

"Terserah tentang apa maumu." Jimin membalas seadanya.

'Dia dingin sekali ya ternyata.' batin Jungkook.

**Pagi.**

Pagi yang lumayan cerah. Inilah saatnya bagi Jungkook harus kembali ke tempat tinggal asalnya. Uangnya masih ada terbawa ketika ia terjatuh, dia memakai baju yang sama saat field trip dan meminjam jaket milik Jimin untuk sementara.

"Aku pamit ya. Ingatlah, aku akan kembali kesini lagi. Aku berjanji." Jungkook berpamitan pada Jimin di halaman rumahnya.

"Baiklah, jangan ingkar pada janjimu."

Jungkook POV

Aku melangkah semakin jauh dari rumah Jimin. Aku meninggalkannya setelah sekitar 4 hari tinggal di rumahnya. Cukup nyaman, aku tak tau nasibku bagaimana jika tak ada pertolongan darinya.

Berjalan lurus selama beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya mendapati tempat yang sedikit ku ingat dan tak asing lagi dimataku.

Inilah tempat aku terjatuh.

Aku melihat ada beberapa tangkai bunga yang sudah layu di tempat insiden itu terjadi.

Apakah ada yang mengetahui keberadaannku?

* * *

TBC

Gimana reader(s)?^^

Udah ada bau-bau uke kan disini? /what

Ya, Park Jimin. Biarpun dia punya abs/? tetep aja aku lebih dukung dia jadi uke. abis kalo bersanding ama Jungkook, Jimin menurutku kelihatan lebih ke-cewek-an /dipukul Jimin

Review don't forget :D


	4. Chapter 4

Lupakan. Hanya bunga bukanlah tanda kalau keberadaanku diketahui.

Kini aku tak boleh menunda-nunda waktu untuk pulang.

-Jungkook POV end

Setelah beberapa lama menyusuri hutan, Jungkook akhirnya menemukan jalan raya. Banyak juga orang disana. Tak sedikit dari mereka menatap aneh Jungkook karena ia keluar dari hutan dan mengenakan perban kepala serta tangan.

'Datang darimana anak itu?'  
'Jangan bilang dia bukan manusia'  
'atau mungkin zombie?'

Tak peduli dengan orang sekitar, lebih baik ia menaiki taksi yang menawari tumpangan untuknya.

"Mau kemana, nak? " Tanya sopir taksi.

"Tolong bawa aku ke Seoul."

Sopir tersebut langsung menjalankan apa perintah Jungkook. cukup jauh untuk sampai kesana, sekitar setengah jam waktu yang akan ditempuh jika tidak ada kemacetan.

Sambil menunggu, Jungkook melihat keluar kaca mobil taksi sambil memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

'Tuhan mungkin sedang berbaik hati padaku. Aku dipertemukan oleh Pegasus itu dan kejadian itu bukan khayalan. Aku berjanji akan datang lagi kesana, menungganginya' Batin Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook terus-terusan mengkhayal tentang Pegasus. Sampai akhirnya tanpa terasa sang Sopir sudah membawa Jungkook ditujuan. Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, taksi tersebut berhenti di depan Sekolahnya yang mulai sepi. Hanya ada anggota OSIS dan murid yang ikut ekskul basket yang tersisa.

"Terima kasih, Pak. Ini uangnya." Jungkook keluar dari taksi lalu memberikan sejumlah uang.

Sopir tersebut menerimanya. "Sama-sama, nak."

Setelah melihat mobil taksi itu menjauh, kini Jungkook langsung mencari garasi untuk mengambil sepeda yang sudah terlalu lama terdiam di Sekolah.

Sepeda itu ternyata masih ada terparkir.

Namun...

Kunci sepeda tak ada padanya, ia menaroh di tas. Dan Jungkook tak tahu tas nya berada dimana, ia terjatuh ke jurang tanpa tas.

Tak tahu harus bagaimana, Jungkook tak bisa pulang. Sangat lelah jika berjalan kaki dalam keadaan belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Juga tak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Jungkook terselamatkan oleh insiden itu. Kini ia kepanikan. Efek kepanikan tersebut membuat kepalanya sakit, sehingga luka kepalanya yang belum sembuh juga makin terasa sakit nyut-nyutan.

Penglihatannya semakin buram, seluruh tubuh Jungkook kini terasa sangat lemah secara tiba-tiba, kakinya tak dapat lagi menahan tubuhnya. Jungkook terkapar di depan gerbang Sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku dimana sekarang? Jongin hyung?" Jungkook setengah sadar di atas sebuah ranjang yang empuk dan melihat kakak kelasnya yang juga Ketua OSIS, Jongin, duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Guru Kim, Jungkook sudah bangun!"

Dalam hitungan detik setelah tersadar, Jungkook merasa ada yang mendekap tubuhnya, sangat erat. Ia langsung mendengar suara isak tangis dari orang yang memeluknya tersebut.

"Kau masih ingat aku? Ya, aku Gurumu. Murid-murid di Sekolah membenciku karena aku menghilangkan salah satu murid dan hampir diklaim sebagai guru tak bertanggung jawab!"

"Guru Kim..."

"Jongin yang membawamu kesini. Kukira aku takkan melihatmu lagi, namun ternyata aku salah sangka. Maaf jika ini berlebihan."

Saat ini Jungkook tak bisa berkata apa-apa mendengar kata-kata gurunya, Joonmyun. Seseorang yang telah membuatnya menghilang selama 4 hari di Hutan.

Rasa marah sama sekali tak memasuki batin Jungkook karena kesalahan Joonmyun. Jungkook telah memaafkannya.

Baju di bagian pundak Jungkook terasa basah. Sepertinya Joonmyun sedang menangis, menangis bahagia karena do'anya telah terkabul, terlihat seperti Ayah yang kehilangan anak selama setahun.

Jungkook tersenyum dan membalas pelukan gurunya. "Guru... Tenanglah. Aku disini sekarang. Kau harusnya senang. Bukan malah bersedih.."

Joonmyun melepaskan pelukan seraya menghapus air matanya dengan tangan. "Aku senang jika kau kembali kesini. Kau penyelamatku, nak. Semoga atas kembalinya dirimu, semua murid menerima ku kembali."

"Baguslah Guru. Terima kasih telah mengistirahatkanku disini dan Jongin hyung, terima kasih telah membawaku kesini." Jungkook senyum ke arah Joonmyun dan Jongin.

"Sama-sama." Balas kedua lawan bicara Jungkook.

Di tengah-tengah itu Jungkook teringat sesuatu. Ia teringat oleh bodyguardnya, Suga. Dan ingin segera kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah aku bisa kembali ke Rumah? Bagaimana dengan keadaan Suga hyung?"

"Oh iya." Jongin mengambil sesuatu di kantong jaketnya dan memberikan pada Jungkook.  
"Ini, dari bodyguardmu. Dia ingin kau membacanya."

Penerima surat itu langsung mengambil dan membukanya. Ia mendapati sebuah surat dan sebuah kunci yang merupakan kunci rumahnya.

'_Untuk: Majikan muda_

_Aku harus pergi hari ini. Bukan bermaksud tak ingin menjadi bodyguardmu lagi. Tapi aku harus melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri yang sempat terhenti karena harus menjagamu. Ku harap kau dapat mengurus dirimu sendiri, Kookie. Karena kau pernah bilang kan kalau 'Aku sudah besar, hyung!' kan? Ya, sekarang saatnya kau membuktikannya!_

_Kunci rumah ku titipkan padamu ya. Hm... Aku senang sekali saat mendengar dari kakak kelasmu kalau kau telah ditemukan setelah 4 hari menghilang. Jika kau tak ingin tinggal sendiri, carilah teman yang bisa mengurusmu. Tapi jika tak ada teman yang bisa, tinggallah bersama gurumu itu. Aku yakin dia guru yang baik mau mengurusmu._

_Tolong do'akan aku juga ya disini. Aku akan kuliah selama sekitar 6 tahun, maaf jika itu terbilang cukup lama. Aku janji, saat kuliahku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali menemuimu lagi bersama Pegasus khayalanmu!"_

_ Suga_.'

Jungkook terkekeh sendiri membaca surat tersebut. Ternyata Suga masih ingat kalau Jungkook pernah berkata bahwa dirinya sudah besar, juga masih mengungkit-ungkit tentang Pegasus.

"Apa isi suratnya?" tanya Joonmyun.

"Tidak, Guru. Suga hyung pergi kuliah ke luar negeri."

"Hm. Kalau begitu, kau akan tinggal dengan siapa?"

Masih terlalu muda, tak memungkinkan Jungkook untuk tinggal sendirian. Bukan karena takut, ia hanya kesepian, dan membutuhkan orangtua sama seperti orang lain.

"Sepertinya jika tinggal dengan teman akan merepotkan mereka. Apa aku boleh tinggal dengan Guru?" pinta Jungkook.

Joonmyun membalas dengan senyuman. "Tentu, nak! Tinggallah disini, aku akan mengurusmu."

"Ehm... Guru Kim, aku pulang dulu ya? Sudah malam." Pamit Jongin.

"Ah, baiklah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih kau telah membawanya kesini." Jawab Joonmyun.

"Ne, sama-sama guru." Jongin menunduk 90 derajat.

Jongin meninggalkan rumah Joonmyun yang bisa terbilang mewah. Karena Joonmyun adalah guru terkaya di Sekolah. Namun hanya tinggal sendiri dan mengurus segala urusan sendiri.

Ia merasa beruntung ada Jungkook. karena Joonmyun tak mempuyai anak lagi. Sedangkan Jungkook tak mempunyai Ayah. Bisa dibilang mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Sedikit bingung dengan perban Jungkook yang terlihat utuh dan darahnya sedikit terlihat dari luar.

'Bagaimana bisa perban itu dipasang? Hm... Barangkali ia ke Puskesmas atau RS, Tapi apa mungkin ia bisa ke Puskesmas atau RS? Sendirian? Dan bagaimana dia bisa sampai kesini? Jongin saja menemukannya di depan Sekolah dalam keadaan Jungkook sudah berperban.' Batin Joonmyun penuh pertanyaan.

**.**

**Pagi.**

Mulai saat ini Joonmyun sudah menjadi Ayah angkat Jungkook. Tetapi Jungkook tetap memanggil dengan sebutan 'Guru Kim'. Baginya, orang yang pantas dipanggil 'Ayah' hanya orang yang sudah membesarkannya selama 7 tahun dulu, Ayah kandung.

Saatnya Jungkook bersama Joonmyun ke Sekolah. Barang-barang Jungkook sudah berada di rumah Joonmyun. Tapi Jungkook masih gugup berangkat ke Sekolah. Temannya pasti terkejut, dan mungkin namanya sudah dicoret sebagai murid. Namun ia yakin, orang yang sudah jadi Ayah angkatnya tersebut tak membiarkan itu terjadi.

Raut wajah Jungkook menunjukkan keresahan, di respon oleh gurunya.

"Kau tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja, nak." Joonmyun mengelus punggung Jungkook yang sudah ditutupi seragam.

Murid dari guru tersebut membalas dengan senyum dan anggukan kepala.

**School**

Meskipun Jungkook belum sepenuhnya sembuh, ia tetap ingin bersekolah. Entah mengapa alasannya.

Guru dan murid tersebut sudah sampai di Sekolah. Namun sang guru tiba-tiba meninggalkan anak angkatnya di depan gerbang karena terburu-buru harus ke ruang guru.

Jungkook sedikit lupa kemana arah kelasnya.

"Kook! Kau darimana?! Apakah aku sedang melihat hantu?! Kepalamu kenapa di perban?!"

Merasa ada yang menanggil namanya, dan memberi pertanyaan. Jungkook masih sangat kenal dengan suara itu, sahabatnya sejak SMP, Taehyung.

"Hantu tak mempunyai kaki. Aku terjatuh lalu kepala dan tanganku luka berat, dasar sahabat bodoh." Jungkook mulai jengkel.

Taehyung menggosok-gosokan kedua matanya. "T-tapi... A-ada yang mengatakan kau tak ditemukan lagi saat menghilang di hutan, bahkan tanda-tanda kehidupan di jurang sama sekali tak terdeteksi, hanya menemukan sebuah kalung dan semua menyalahkan guru kita yang terkaya itu.. Entahlah siapa namanya aku lupa." Jelas Taehyung dengan nada sendat.

"Kim Joonmyun?"

"Ya! Kau benar. Harusnya beliau keluar saja dari Sekolah karenanya kau menghilang. Banyak sekali yang hampir membenci beliau, untungnya saja kau selamat.."

"Aku salah apa sampai punya sahabat sebodoh kau? Itu hal sepele. Yang penting sekarang aku selamat!"

Jungkook emosi. Ia tak suka jika guru yang kini jadi Ayah angkatnya terus disalahkan, karena ia tahu Joonmyun tak bermaksud membuatnya menghilang dan juga sudah memberinya tumpangan rumah yang sangat nyaman.

"Mengapa begitu? Tapi semua berakhir kau terluka."

Tak menjawab pertanyaan sang sahabat, Jungkook langsung meninggalkan Taehyung dan berusaha mengingat arah kelasnya.

"Hey tunggu aku!"

Terus jalan ke kelas. Sampai akhirnya di kelas, Jungkook tetap tak menghiraukan panggilan sahabatnya. Ia terbawa emosi. Tapi kini emosinya berubah menjadi bingung saat melihat anak kelas seluruhnya terkejut.

Muncul berbagai pertanyaan antara seluruh murid sekelas.

"Jungkook!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau kembali?!"

"Ini arwah? Sejak kapan arwah bisa sekolah?"

"Yah kupikir guru kita yang terkaya itu sudah tak bisa kita beri julukan sebagai 'Guru kaya namun miskin akan pertanggungjawaban'."

"Haha. Ku kira guru itu akan keluar dari Sekolah besok hanya karena murid kelas kita yang tak ada apa-apanya ini."

"Tamatlah sampai kesini. Guru kaya yang dianggap miskin jadi teranggap kaya lagi."

Mendengar itu, Jungkook mengepal tangannya kuat. Ia ingin sekali memukul orang yang mengganggap dirinya bukan apa-apa, juga terlebih jengkel karena orang meremehkan kebaikan guru yang sudah baik pada dirinya. Namun apa daya, tangan kanannya masih belum kuat untuk memukul, sedangkan kiri masih berlumuran darah yang ditutupi perban.

'Sabar' adalah pilihan terbaik Jungkook. Namun, jika diejek lagi dalam jangka waktu lama, tanpa segan-segan ia akan memukul dan tak peduli jika diberi hukuman.

Untuk hari ini Jungkook tak ingin dekat dengan siapa-siapa. Setiap orang yang melihatnya lewat pasti langsung membicarakan Joonmyun. Sehingga selama jam pertama mulai sampai pulang sekolah, hanya menghabiskan waktu hanya bersama Taehyung. Walaupun selama bersama Taehyung pun Jungkook tetap tak banyak bicara.

Setelah pulang sekolah. Jungkook memasuki kamarnya di rumah Joonmyun yang terlihat mewah juga luas. Ia melempar tas ke sembarang arah dan merebahkan diri di ranjang.

Tertarik untuk melihat-lihat barang milik Joonmyun, ia mencoba iseng membuka isi laci yang berada di kamar Jungkook mendapatkan sesuatu, buku biasa yang terlihat sudah lama, berisi tulisan tangan, dan terdapat sebuah foto. Jungkook tertarik untuk membacanya.

'Sepertinya milik Guru Kim, dan ini adalah sebuah buku harian yang sudah berumur tua.' batin Jungkook.

'_Air mata selalu keluar ketika mengingat anakku menghilang 1 tahun yang lalu, dan istriku juga ikut serta. Kini aku hanya sendiri ditemani rumah mewah bersama harta yang berlimpah. Namun bagiku, istri dan anak laki-laki sangat berarti, jauh lebih daripada segala barang mewah yang ku punya. Entah mereka kemana, kuharap mereka masih bernyawa, kembali kesini dan mengingatku. Menjadi keluarga bahagia sama seperti saat menikah juga waktu anak pertamaku dilahirkan_.'

Jungkook juga membaca halaman yang lain.

'_Ingat ketika anakku masih berumur 8 tahun, aku mengajarkannya cara bermain musik. Alhasil, ia bisa memainkan alat musik dengan sempurna. Terlebih pada piano. Aku dan istriku sangat bangga ketika melihatnya bermain untuk kami. Namun itu kebahagiaan masa lampau... kini piano itu kosong, tak ada yang memainkan dan terdiam kesepian tanpa ada orang ahli yang memainkannya seperti... anakku.'_

Tersentuh, itulah yang dirasakan Jungkook ketika membaca halaman di buku tersebut. Kesedihan Joonmyun sama seperti yang disedihkan Jungkook saat ingat orangtuanya.

"Aku rindu Ayah, yang sudah disana. Dan ibu, kapan kau pulang? Apa kau lebih memilih pekerjaan dibandingkan aku?

Jungkook memperhatikan foto yang terselip. Terlihat Joonmyun yang masih terlihat cukup muda, bersama istri dan menggendong anaknya yang masih bayi.

"Guru Kim dulu tampan juga ya, istrinya juga cantik. Andaikan anaknya masih ada mungkin bisa setampan dan seramahnya juga, atau mungkin setara denganku, hahaha. Tapi mengapa Guru Kim tak sama sekali menyebutkan nama anak laki-laki itu?"

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kita makan."

Terkejut mendengar suara tak asing membuka pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba, Jungkook langsung segera menyembunyikan buku harian milik Joonmyun di balik badannya.

"Tidak, guru. Oh baiklah, kau duluan saja."

"Hm." Balas Joonmyun langsung meninggalkan Jungkook.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, tepatnya malam Senin. Saat-saat dimana para murid Sekolah sangat benci, karena keesokannya mereka harus kembali mengenakan seragam.

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu cukup lama. Sudah 9 hari Jungkook tinggal bersama Joonmyun. Selama sudah dirawat oleh Joonmyun, akhirnya perban kepala Jungkook bisa dilepas.

Saat semua telah kembali normal, di sekolah Jungkook tak diomongkan lagi. Namun, ayah angkatnya tetap diomongkan. Itulah sebab Jungkook memilih untuk terus diam dan tak menanggapi walaupun ia jengkel.

Tanpa tersadarkan, Jungkook mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku tak sadarkan diri selama 4 hari, besoknya aku tinggal bersama Guru Kim, dan sejak awal sekolah sudah 9 hari aku dirawat."

.

"Tunggu dulu"

.

"_14 hari_ yang lalu?"

.

"Kenapa?"

.

"Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?"

.

"Kuda bersayap malaikat..."

.

"_Pegasus_."

.

"Ya. Kini aku ingat janjiku."

.

"Tapi ini kan sudah jam 10 malam?"

Teringat janjinya dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

Ingin segera pergi kembali melihat Pegasus yang sudah 2 minggu tak ia temui. Namun tak mungkin Jungkook pergi tanpa izin, apalagi pada malam Senin ini. Ia pasti meminta izin pada gurunya agar bisa berusaha kembali menepati janjinya.

"Guru, apa aku boleh keluar rumah? Aku akan tinggal di rumah temanku. Sampai besok saja. Aku janji akan pulang."

"Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa?!"

"Besok Senin! Kau harus sekolah. Tak ada kata 'terlambat' setiap kali upacara."

"Aku takkan lama... Aku janji, Guru..."

Joonmyun lalu mengambil 3 buah buku dan 1 map dokumen di meja kerjanya.

"Bawakan ini dulu, kembalikan buku ke perpustakaan, dan letakkan dokumen ini di atas mejaku di ruang guru."

"Ayolah... Kau bisa mengembalikan ini sendiri. Sekali ini saja aku keluar ya?"

"Antarkan dulu, baru kuizinkan kau."

'Guru Kim sialan.' Batin Jungkook sambil memasang ekspresi jengkel.

Joonmyun melihat ekspresi muridnya yang memberi isyarat penolakkkan.

"Kenapa? Ayo jalankan! Kau sudah besar. Katanya kan kamu mau jalan keluar."

"Guru punya tangan, punya kaki, apakah kau tak bisa menggunakannya?"

"Jeon Jeongguk!"

"Baiklah guru..." Jungkook akhirnya angkat tangan.

Mau tak mau, Jungkook tetap menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan ayah angkatnya tersebut. Demi apapun, ia akan tetap berusaha agar janjinya tak teringkari.

Jungkook pergi keluar rumah menggunakan celana jeans panjang, kaos, beserta jaket agar tak kedinginan. Hanya jalan kaki dengan tas di punggungnya, karena dari rumah Joonmyun ke Sekolah tak terbilang jauh. Untung saja jalan tak ramai, semua orang pasti sudah tidur karena tak ingin terlambat di hari Senin.

Berjalan terus untuk menjalankan perintah. Saat sampai di depan Sekolah. Disana tak kalah sepi dengan jalan yang ia tempuh. Pintu gerbang tak terkunci, dengan cepat Jungkook memasuki pintu gerbang yang tak ada penjaga sama sekali.

Tak bisa melihat apa-apa dengan sempurna, dikarenakan tak ada penerangan apapun.

Gelap.

Sebelum ia mencoba masuk, Jungkook sudah merasa merinding dan tegang. Terasa seperti saat menghilang di hutan, namun kali ini di Sekolah bertingkat tanpa cahaya. Tak tahu dimana ia bisa menyalakan lampu luar agar dapat penerangan. Meskipun begitu, Jungkook tetap memberanikan diri.

JDEEERRRRRR

Jungkook langsung masuk Sekolah dengan cepat. Suara kilat telah terdengar sangat jelas. Hampir membuat tuli. Hujan lalu turun di saat bulan Purnama sedang dengan indahnya menunjukkan diri.

Ingin segera cepat menyelesaikan perintah Joonmyun. Sudah 4 kali tangga ia lewati seorang diri. Jungkook hafal jalan menuju ruang guru, oleh sebab itu walaupun cukup gelap, Jungkook bisa sampai ke tujuan. Lalu membuka pintu ruang guru.

Lampu di ruang guru ternyata masih nyala. Mendapati meja bertuliskan 'Kim Joonmyun', Jungkook lalu meletakkan dokumen yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Melelahkan sekali. Baiklah Guru Kim. Tugasmu sudah kukerjakan! Apa sekarang aku boleh kembali ke Hutan untuk menemui spesies cantik tersebut?! Jika tidak, kau bukan Ayah angkatku lagi Guru!" Jungkook berteriak sendiri melampiaskan kekesalannya di ruang guru.

BRRUUKKK!

-Jungkook POV

Suara apa itu?

.

Keras sekali. Barangkali ada benda jatuh di luar.

.

Tapi tak mungkin benda jatuh sekeras ini kan?

.

Aku tak peduli. Kini tugas terakhirku hanyalah mengembalikan buku ini ke Perpustakaan.

Lagi-lagi aku harus menuruni 4 kali tangga. Guru Kim terlalu jahat bagiku. Jahat. Jahat sekali. Tapi aku menyayanginya sebagai Ayah angkat, hahaha.

Perpustakaan letaknya berada di samping Sekolah.

Kini aku langsung menghampiri Perpustakaan yang kini... Terlihat aneh?

.

Sungguh, benar-benar aneh.

.

Pintu rusak dalam keadaan terbuka?

Penasaran, aku mencoba terus berjalan masuk. Saat aku masuk, kepalaku masih terasa terhujani.

.

Aku bingung mengapa tak ada atap yang seharusnya melindungiku dari guyuran air hujan.

.

Terlihat buku-buku yang sudah ditata rapi berubah jadi berhamburan tak beraturan, juga basah karena air hujan.

.

Langit-langit perpus yang tadinya adalah atap, berubah menjadi hancur berkeping-keping dan tak bisa menaungiku dari hujan.

.

Lantai 2 sudah benar-benar terlihat rusak, ambruk, buku yang letaknya diatas juga tak kalah berantakan.

.

Aku mendongak ke atas, dan kini aku mendapati serta merasakan langit yang sedang menghujan.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada perpustakaan ini?

.

Apa suara keras gemuruh yang kudengar tadi asalnya dari tempat ini?

.

Tapi apa penyebabnya? Tak ada pesawat jatuh, atau apalah semacamnya.

.

Kini pandanganku terasa terhalangi

.

Oh. Ternyata bulu

.

Unik sekali jika ada hewan bersayap yang membuat kerusakan ini

.

Sepertinya aku harus menyimpan bulu ini

.

Namun aku juga berpikir tak mungkin, barangkali saja ini bulu badminton atau sesuatu yang mempunyai bulu juga seperti... Kemoceng?

.

Tapi sejak aku bisa melihat dunia, aku tak pernah sama sekali melihat ada bulu kemoceng berwarna putih.

.

Lupakanlah.

.

Hanya aku seorang diri yang berada di tempat ini, dan aku bukanlah saksi atas kejadian ini sebelumnya. Tapi aku saksi pertama yang melihat kerusakan ini.

.

Dan apakah benar-benar hanya aku yang berada disini dan melihat kerusakan sangat tak masuk akal ini?

.

"Sakit... Hiks, hiks."

.

Suara siapa itu?!

.

Bagaimana bisa ia berada disini?

.

Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin tahu, mendengar itu aku langsung mencari sumber yang terdengar sangat dekat.

.

Aku melihatnya. Ia juga sesosok manusia sama sepertiku.

.

Ia terduduk dalam keadaan melipat kaki dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya di balik salah satu rak buku.

Punggung dan kakinya terluka.

Apa mungkin lukanya itu membuktikan bahwa ia yang membuat kerusakan perpustakaan ini?

Mungkin. Tapi ia tak mungkin sengaja, ia meringis terus dan terus.

Walaupun hujan sangatlah deras, aku dapat mendengar suara isak tangis yang berasal dari dirinya.

Menyadari kedatanganku, orang itu mencoba melihatku walau hanya sekilas, dan kembali menutup wajah sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Wajahnya masih bisa dilihat walaupun suasana sangat gelap.

Mencoba mengingat, bukannya aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Tapi kapan? Bertemu dimana? Dan dia siapa?

.

Mungkin sekarang aku ingat.

.

Dia...

.

.

.

Jimin?

* * *

TBC

mungkin update-an bakal berlangsung cukup lama, soalnya mikirin sambungan cerita susahh banget, apalagi ntar kenaikan kelas akhir TT

Reviews please? ;)


End file.
